The Golden Coconut
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Join the fun with Donkey Kong as he travels through the jungles in search for the elusive Golden Coconut! Many more Donkey Kong stories to come!


Donkey Kong: Woohoo! Finally, a Super Smash Brothers fanfiction ll to myself! And my self alone! (smiles widely) I would like to thank Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus for giving me the opportunity to let me star in my _own_ fanfic for the Super Smash Brothers category, rather than being part of the fanfics that usually have _several members_ of the Smashers, or just _all of us_ together. In fact, it's so happy, it makes me shed a tear... (sniff, sniff) **I'M NOT LOVED!!!!!!**

(Please Stand By)

Donkey Kong: I apologize, it's just that there are too many stories starring _THEM_ (You all know who I'm talking about, as they **won't** be named), and barely any stories about the more interesting characters, including me. For Pete's sakes, I'm one of Nintendo's most iconic characters! (mumbles under breath) Anyway, I'm done with my little rant. I hope that you enjoy my first starring fanfic! WOOHOO!!!!!

--------

**The Golden Coconut**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Long, long ago, in a jungle not far away that won't be described, there was a very special item that all of the inhabitants of the jungle praised.

It was... the Golden Coconut. All of those who were strong, determined, and good will would be able to get the Golden Coconut and eat it.

And why would eating it be a good thing? Because the Golden Coconut promised those who managed to eat it to get as much good luck as possible.

And only one Smasher from the Super Smash Brothers would be able to get this delicious, golden, and very rare delicacy - and that Smashers was the one and only Donkey Kong.

"Time to prove myself as a worthy Smasher, and show people why I have more potential than the others," Donkey Kong said to himself as he rushed through the jungles, leaving behind his Rambi Rider. Jumping up and grabbing one of the vines, Donkey Kong swung to the next vine grabbing it and swinging to the tall palm tree, climbing up and standing on the green leaves. He glanced forward to the northwestern direction,and he started jumping on the various leaves.

As Donkey Kong jumped from leave to leave, tree by tree, he grabbed as many bananas as he could. Because he was an ape, and the fact that he loved bananas more than anything, he started eating them one by one as he hopped through the jungle. Donkey Kong then fell down to the ground, rubbing his head and watching as a pair of Paras grabbed the bananas and took off through the bushes. Donkey Kong fumed, and he ran through the bushes, chasing the Paras. He grabbed one and slammed it several times to the ground, biting its head off. Spitting the head of the now-dead insect Pokemon out, the determined ape looked up to see the other Paras, holding the bananas on his back.

Donkey Kong pounded his chest several times, and he jumped up into the air, landing on the Paras, squashing it and the bananas (much to his delight). Donkey Kong clapped his hands with glee as he munched on the squashed bananas, wiping his mouth a few seconds afterwards and going through the brushy leaves. Donkey Kong continued running down the muddy path, but he stopped from falling down the ledge. Looking around, he spotted several vines to his left.

Donkey Kong ran over to the vines to his left,but only one thing stopped him.

He slipped on a used banana peel.

"Oww!" Donkey Kong moaned as he got rubbed and rubbed his rear end, 'What the orange did I just-" He noticed the used banana peel. "Oh." He picked it up, turned to the seemingly bottomless canvas, and tossed the used banana peel down.

Sighing, Donkey Kong turned around and started running to his left again. He grabbed the green vine, and swung to the next one, but unlucky for him, a green, yellow-stripped Klaptrap on the other side of the canvas was eating up the vines one by one. Determined, Donkey Kong swung from the vine he was holding, and then let go of it, spinning around with his arms. He stepped on the vine-eating Klaptrap and ran into the bushes, pushing aside several bees. He then stopped at a dead end, and he sniffed the air.

"Hmm..." Donkey Kong pondered as he sniffed, "The weird, chocolate scent comes from the right, but the coconut scent..." He licked his lips with delight, "Comes from the left." He opened his eyes and smiled. "Let's see what's at door number two." He turned to the left and ran through the brushy leaves of the jungle. He was then ambushed by two Hammer Brothers. "What the?"

"Sorry, but no one's not allowed to pass," Said the first Hammer Bro as the second, hammer-wielding Koopa Troopa grabbed Donkey Kong and pinned him down to the ground, beating the ape up with his hammer, "The boss's orders."

Donkey Kong growled in pain and rage as he felt the hammer whack his backside. "And just who is this boss of yours?" He asked.

The first Hammer Bro spat in Donkey Kong's face, chuckling, "You really think that we'll tell you who we're working for? Ha! In your dreams..."

Donkey Kong growled, but he then got a thought. He grinned. "Hey, you want to know a funny joke?" The ape asked.

The first Gammer Bro eyed Donkey Kong suspiciously. "What do you mean, banana boy?"

Donkey Kong chuckled. "What do you call a turtle who's been clobbered, and that he has a hammer as a weapon?"

The first and second Hammer Brothers gave each other odd looks as Donkey Kong kicked the second Hammer Bro off of him, and grabbed the first Hammer Bro, chucking him at the other knocked out Hammer Bro.

"_Hammered!_" Donkey Kong laughed as he grabbed the second Hammer Brother's hammer and whacked the two Hammer Brothers several times with the hammer, before tossing it into the air and turning round, rushing off through the vast, green jungle again.

The Hammer Brothers moaned in pain as they tried to get up, but with no avail. "That was a bad pun..." The second Hammer Bro muttered under his breath, his right leg twitching.

Donkey Kong stopped at a stop sign. "What the? A stop sign? In the middle of a jungle?" The ape stated in disbelief.

"Boss's orders," Said a random, gruff voiced Goomba as it waddled by, with two other Goombas following, holding a large crate of illegal cocoa beans.

Donkey Kong shrugged, and he ran to the right, in the direction the Goombas came from. As Donkey Kong ran, he pushed aside several Octoroks and Gnawties, before finally stopping in front of a large, gray-bluish temple. He gasped in awe. "The Temple of the Golden Coconut! I found it!" He cheered and ran down the path, heading towards the temple.

Donkey Kong climbed up the hard, stone stairs to reach the entrance. He grinned. "Man, this is going to be sweet... my own chance is finally going to come to an exciting end!" He cheerfully stated to himself, climbing the final step and entering the temple, looking around in awe as ancient drawings of the jungle's inhabiters were praising the Golden Coconut. As he quietly walked towards the monument of Golden Coconut, he was astonished that the Golden Coconut itself...

...Wasn't there!

"What!?" Donkey Kong gasped in horror, shaking his fist and shouting with rage, "Who is responsible for this crime!?"

--------

Waluigi can be seen laughing as he sits atop one of the many palm trees of the jungle. In his hand is...the Golden Coconut!

"Wa ha ha ha!" Waluigi laughed as he touched the delicate Golden Coconut, "Finally, I manage to get the one thing that will help me become better!" He closed his eyes and muttered, "Oh, Golden Compass, I mean, _Coconut_, I wish that I would have my own game and my own series!" He took a bite into the Golden Coconut.

Nothing happened.

"**What the!?**" Waluigi said in disbelief, taking another bite into the Golden Coconut, but yet again nothing happened. "Argh! What the hell is wrong with this stupid thing!?" He snapped as he tossed it on the leaf an d stomped on it, ruining its bright shine.

"What's wrong with it is that it got into the **wrong hands**, and you most certainly do _not_ deserve it!" Donkey Kong snapped as he slapped Waluigi and snatched the ruined Golden Coconut from the leave, "Do you know how pissed I am to have the one thing that would help _my fate_ become better taken from _my hands_?" He faced Waluigi eye to eye. "Do you know how much to I long for my _own_ story with my _own_ premise, and to have it ruined by someone like _you_?"

"Your point?" Waluigi asked as he snuck his purple tennis racket behind.

Donkey Kong's right eye twitched. He sighed. "I guess you'll have to learn the hard way." He ate the ruined Golden Coconuts whole and punched Waluigi with a powerful thrust, sending the skinny, evil plumber into the horizon. He sighed and sat down, looking up at the sky and getting down on his knees, praying, "Oh, mighty lord of all things that are bananas, let luck come my way and let me have my own series of fanfiction, so I can star alongside with the likes of Yoshi, Bowser, and Charizard. Amen." He smiled and stood up, jumping down from the palm tree.

And landing in the ground, face first.

"This is gonna leave a mark..." Donkey Kong moaned as he struggled to get up from the ground, but failed terribly.

--------

**THE END**


End file.
